Network communications between computing devices are often carried out by transmitting network packets from one device to another, e.g., using a packet-switched network. Many different types of network packets having a variety of characteristics may be transmitted between computing devices. Network administrators often monitor various aspects of network traffic going into and out of their respectively managed networks, e.g., looking for problems or anomalies, such as malfunctioning or misconfigured devices, or malicious actors.